


Warm

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: It's Always Yes (Wincest) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam wakes up warm and comfy, soon realizing exactly why.





	Warm

Sam was warm when he woke up, body completely relaxed and calm after the night he’d had.  The hunt was done, but more than that, he’d been able to get in some quality time with Dean…

 _Dean_ … Sam thought, his mind drifting into wakefulness very slowly.  He felt the soreness in his ass from the quality fucking he’d brought upon himself, grateful that he hadn’t let Dean knot him the night before to make him even more sore, but more than that…he felt warm.

Sam’s arm stretched to Dean’s side of the bed but felt it empty.  That’s when he really woke up; finding Dean in the morning was Sam’s first task.  When Dean wasn’t next to him in bed, finding Dean was at the forefront of his mind.

Sam’s legs tried to stretch, and that was when he realized…  He was warm because of what was happening under the covers.

Slowly, Sam raised the sheet, smiling softly to himself.  Dean was laying beneath the covers, his head resting lazily on Sam’s upper thigh.  He had Sam’s (now hardening) cock in his mouth, lips loose around the sensitive skin.  Dean’s eyes blinked open as Sam lifted the covers, making him look incredibly innocent, even when Sam knew that was not the case.

“Good morning, Dean,” Sam said teasingly, feeling his cock twitch against Dean’s tongue.  Dean smiled as best he could around the member, but didn’t move otherwise.  Sam’s head fell back onto the pillow, letting the sheet cover his brother back up.  Dean must have woken up early and wanted a little bit of payback after their evening.

Sam had no problem with that.

Now that he was awake, however, the knowledge that his brother had his cock in his mouth (and the question of  _how long had Dean been warming his cock?_ ) was too much.  Sam was getting harder by the second, his knot beginning to form, and as Dean’s tongue and lips moved to accommodate the growth, the movement only made Sam harder.

A minute went by before Sam was at full mast, Dean’s lips giving up on the stillness around the shaft and instead beginning to lave appropriate attention onto Sam’s hard-on.  He began to lick and suck slowly on Sam’s cock, keeping up the lazy morning attitude while hitting every sensitive spot he knew his brother had.

Sam laid back and let Dean do as he wished, trusting that his brother would take good care of him.  After just a few minutes, though, Sam couldn’t just lay back and relax – his body was tensing with pleasure as Dean worked him closer and closer to orgasm.

When finally he released deep down Dean’s throat, Dean careful to not let Sam’s knot lock in his mouth, Sam’s muscles relaxed again, his body sinking further into the mattress.  Dean slipped up the bed and curled into Sam’s body, one leg falling over Sam’s as his cheek rested on Sam’s shoulder.  Sam kissed Dean’s forehead before sighing contently, letting himself bathe in the moment of closeness with his other half.


End file.
